drawceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Palettes (Subforum)
The Palettes Forum was created on August 31st, 2018. It is used for users to propose their own ideas for possible palettes or to give others feedback. The forum was created after a lot of player began to create palette threads in the Suggestions forum, which flooded the first few pages of the forum with palette suggestions. When Reed created the palettes forum he began to move most palette suggestion threads over to the Palettes forum. Notable Palettes These are palettes that have been posted on the subforum that have been added or are planned to be added. Added * Candy (October Seasonal) by Loite * Holiday Revamp (December Seasonal) by Calico Aster * Lucky Clover (March Seasonal) by Mesmic * D's Exclusive (Gold Only) made by Heracleum * Retina Burn (April Fools) by Ichthys * Easter (April Seasonal) by LittleRubyKitty * Neapolitan (Summer Seasonal) by SpaceyBeing Added Before The Forum Existed * Fire and Ice by Death by Squeegee * Tropical by Gatoi * Juice by ThisIsFrog * Canyon Sunset by Death by Squeegee * The Blues (old) by Ackter Planned * Virtual Boy Tweaks * Valentines (Tweaked) by Gatoi * Blues (Tweaked) by ZeroOne Pinned Threads Currently Pinned Palette Forum Guidelines This thread, as its name implies, lays out the general rules and guidelines for people who post in this subforum. It is not locked and has been the subject of controversy a few times due to disputes over the rules. Palette Editor for Drawception This thread, made by the user Heracleum, shows of the palette editor made specifically for Drawception. The editor allows users to create, upload, and draw in the Sandbox with custom palettes. Many users post palettes within this thread. Guide: Choosing colors for a palette Made by ZeroOne, this thread goes over websites and strategies a user can use while making their own palette. Previously Pinned How to make a palette This thread was one of the first threads pinned in the forum and was created by SushiOwl. The thread was designed to help players with creating a palette using Grom PE’s ANBT script, However, it was unpinned soon after Heracleum created the palette editor for drawception thread. When the thread was first created SushiOwl accidentally misspelled "palette" in the thread title, which was later corrected by Reed.https://drawception.com/forums/palettes/47346/how-to-make-a-palette/#p2045823 Tweak the Blues and Valentines Themes This thread was created to, as its name states, tweak the Blues and Valentine's palettes. It was unpinned after The Blues palette revamp was implemented into the store, then locked on April 17th, 2019. Updated Holiday theme This Thread was created in August 25th, 2018, for players to suggest revamps to the Holiday palette. Originally the thread was posted in the Suggestions forum, but it was later moved and pinned in the palettes forum when it was created on August 31st, 2018. Once the holiday palette revamp was implemented the thread was unpinned, and later locked on April 17th, 2019, for not including a drawing example in the OP. Rise to the challenge with "Challenging Palettes!" The purpose of the "Challenging Palettes" thread was to create palettes that are challenging. "The idea is, instead of giving players a vast array of colors at their fingertips, a 'challenging' or 'limited palette' allows players to focus on the details and possibly have to use creative shadowing techniques in these games. Players will have to use their creativity much differently than a [sic]'' ''our beloved spectrum of palettes. A limited color palette, like the 'Black and White' palette for example, is a great starting point. However, it's all we have right now." Category:Forums Category:Palettes